A Chance Meeting
by Aerilon452
Summary: Dorothy rides away from Colorado Springs when she is 15 and gets injured. She soon finds herself in the care of the young Cheyenne Cloud Dancing. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing meet when they were teens. Well you can guess what is going to happen. They fall in love and then get separated and then have a happy ending.

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.

Dorothy Jennings had never been one to follow the rules. At fifteen she wondered what was left for her to do except get married to a man who would expect her to get pregnant and stay home. She had loved adventure and every opportunity she had she took her horse and rode off into the night looking for peace and quiet. Tonight was no different. Dorothy saddled her horse and snuck off into the night deciding to ride near Indian Territory. This was taking her life into her hands. Loren Bray had told her many stories about Cheyenne raiding parties. This night time excursion near their land only made it more appealing. She just wanted a thrill that living in the town couldn't give her. There had to be something more to her life here in Colorado Springs

There was rustling in the bushes to her left that startled her horse. Dorothy looked around in the dark barely able to see anything, but still she tried to find the source of the noise. For an instant there was an overwhelming fear squashing her senses. All she could think of was running back to her nice safe bed and hide under the covers. 'Stop it Dorothy.' She chided her self. Nudging her grey horse, Rain Storm, on Dorothy continued on through the dark, ominous woods. Every branch seemed to come alive in the breeze. The Bushes seemed to take on lives of their own making faces at her as she passed. It was her own foolishness she was sure of that. But that part of her mind that relied on the fear to keep her alive told her to flee for her home. Still she would not yield to it and kept on at her slow pace taking in the wonders of the night and the coolness of the air after a hot day. The stars were particularly bright and the moon was full illuminating her path.

Half way into the clearing she heard the rustling again and turned to look for the source. Dorothy was not prepared for an arrow to lodge itself into her right shoulder effectively throwing her from her horse. She had managed to land on her left side where she felt something pop. The pain threatened to overwhelm her and plunge her into darkness. Dorothy was about to let that happen when she felt strong arms lift her from the ground and place her back on the horse. With the darkness encroaching on her vision she didn't notice that the man masked in darkness was taking her in the opposite direction from which she had traveled. As the horse moved along Dorothy could feel the blood steadily dripping down her arm and her side. She was sure that it had soaked through her father's old white cotton shirt that he would wear under his work shirts. Her pants had to have grass stains and signs of fresh blood on them as well. There was nothing she could do except let herself fall into that darkness.

CHEYENNE CAMP:

Cloud Dancing saw the person get injured and fall from the horse. Something had driven him from his teepee and compelled him to come out into the night. The clearing was well lit with moon light and he was able to make out the flaming red hair under the hat. The clothes were of the white man but the form belonged to a woman. He watched as the arrow pierced her shoulder and sent her to the ground. Why was he helping her? The white men had taken much of the Cheyenne land and now he was rushing to the aide of one of their own who was foolish enough to come out into the night. Cloud Dancing had to be careful coming back to his camp. Fortunately for him most of his people would be asleep. Taking the path slowly as not to jostle her already injured body Cloud Dancing knew it would be near dawn before he made it back to camp.

"_What are you doing?"_ The brave patrolling the woods near the camp came out of his hiding place and stopped Cloud Dancing.

"_She is injured."_ Cloud Dancing responded and was prepared to go around his Cheyenne brother.

"_You must not take her…"_ He insisted.

"_I do not harm unarmed women!"_ Cloud Dancing shouted and led the horse around the brave who gave up and went back to his post. Lately foolish men had come out into this part of the woods looking for a fight with the Cheyenne, but the Dog Soldiers had chased them back to town.

As Cloud Dancing entered camp he saw a few fires still lit. When he past by the fires those older men of his tribe paused what they were doing to look at him and his burden. Stopping in front of his teepee Cloud Dancing thanked the Spirits that his parents were not here to see this. At sixteen he lived alone and practiced the medicine of his people that his father had passed down to him. He made sure not to jostle her as he helped her down from the saddle and into his home.

Dorothy felt the heat as soon as the stranger awkwardly carried her into the new space. Her body felt heavy as she was lowered to the ground. The arrow jolted as she fully settled against the fur mat. She willed her eyes to open and when her vision cleared a male face swam into view. He was Indian but Dorothy didn't feel fear. When she moved her head to the side the end of the arrow came into her vision and she quickly turned her head to the left side causing pain to radiate over her entire body. The pain abated she felt a hand resting gently resting on her left shoulder easing her to stay still. The man didn't speak to her but she could discern the meaning from his eyes. They watched her intently.

"Do not worry. I will not hurt you." His voice was even but held a certain melody to the words he spoke.

Dorothy couldn't speak; the pain was becoming too much. She merely nodded and tried to make her body relax. There was movement out of the corner of her eye and when she turned to look at the Indian who had brought her to his camp. In his right hand he held a knife and Dorothy felt the fear creep up inside her all over again, but she willed herself to stay still and allow him to help her. Why she didn't try to run was beyond her comprehension. Dorothy Jennings was in the company of and Indian. If her father could see her he would probably beat her for her foolishness.

The man rose and walked over to her right side close to her injured shoulder. Where the arrow pierced through her clothes the Indian placed the tip of the knife against the small hole to slice open the fabric. She assumed he was going to help her and… Well she didn't want to think about the 'and' of it. Dorothy felt the jerk as he ripped away the fabric enough to expose her pale bloodied shoulder and nothing else. He helped her to sit up with his right hand clasped in her left and his left steadying on her by being placed around her waist. Her head became fuzzy and Dorothy felt like she was going to be plunged back into the darkness once again.

"This will hurt." He whispered.

"Just do it." She said through gritted teeth. His hands released her and he put one hand closed close to the end buried in her shoulder and the other closed over the middle. He was ready to snap it off. She nodded and fisted her hand into the fur blanket she was placed on. When he broke the end off it jolted the arrow head lodged in her shoulder and sent pain cascading down her right side.

"I will have to push the rest of the arrow through to the back." He said close to her ear. Dorothy nodded and closed her eyes to prepare for the worst of it. It was as if she could see everything behind her eyes. She felt the motion of his hand as he gently laid it against the broken tip of the arrow. Dorothy gulped as she tried to prepare for the worst of it to start.

Cloud Dancing witnessed the strength this white woman displayed. He had seen the same looks on some of the Braves in the tribe, but he had never seen it on a white woman. It shocked him and fascinated him. For a moment he paused and felt a twinge as he thought about what he had to do next that would cause her pain. But the arrow needed to be removed. In a swift motion he pushed the arrow through and only heard a small scream from her. Cloud Dancing removed the bloodied arrow head and applied pressure to both wounds. Looking around he saw what he needed to dress the wound but he needed yarrow plant to stop the bleeding and help speed the healing. Cloud Dancing looked at the woman who had passed out from the pain. He wrapped the wound as best he could so the blood would not stain the ground. She stayed extremely still while Cloud Dancing gathered the herbs he needed to dress the wound and stop the bleeding.

Dorothy floated between the waking world and the darkness. She heard people speaking Cheyenne language. Her shoulder felt two sizes two big and when she went to roll over on her left side another wave of pain radiated through her body keeping her still. Well as still as she could be without breathing. As far as she could tell it was morning and she was still with the Indian. Dorothy hadn't thought to ask his name last night because she was in too much pain and she was trying to keep from falling into the black oblivion that threatened to take her every time she tried to focus on something.

"Good, you are awake." It was the same Indian who saved her last night. Dorothy moved her left hand up to shield her eyes when he opened the flap to accept something from another Indian.

"You need to drink this." He crouched down next to her and gently pulled her into a sitting position where he rested her against his bent knee so she wouldn't choke on the tea he had made for her. Willow bark tea relieved pain and reduced fever. Cloud Dancing held the cup to her lips and watched as she slowly drank what he offered. Her skin was paler than any of the others he had seen, but her hair was like the dying of the sun every night as it was chased away by the moon. He looked into her eyes and saw they were the color of a clear summer sky. The woman's eyes fluttered closed and her head lolled back to touch his thigh. Cloud Dancing set her back down and thought, 'I wonder what this woman's name is?' Why he would be thinking about that? This woman's people were responsible for the hardship he and his people now suffered. But how could he blame a young girl for the decisions of her Elders? This girl looked no more than fifteen and yet she was dressed as a man.

Cloud Dancing watched her for a few moments before leaving to get her a clean shirt. Earlier he had to cut her two shirts off her so he could properly dress her wound and when he was done he covered her with a Buffalo skin. Cloud Dancing had taken the time to check her left side for other signs of injuries while she was unconscious. Her left knee was bruised halfway down her leg and the left side of her ribs felt a little tender. He already knew that he would have to keep her here a few days. Chief Black Kettle had given him permission to keep the woman here until she was well enough to travel back to her town. Where they built the village was a day's ride back to Colorado Springs.

When Dorothy opened her eyes again her vision was clearer and her head felt calmer. Again the Indian who had saved her was there watching her intently. The next thing she became aware of was that she had no shirt on. The warm fur caressed her skin and made her shoulder ache. There was something in the way he was staring at her that made her heart leap into her throat. Why had she ridden off into the night like she had? The answer was simple. She wanted to get away from the caged in feeling she had with the town so close. Maude, her sister, was becoming even more insufferable with all of her talk about Loren. Then there was Loren watching her whenever she walked into town.

"Do you have a name?" He asked coming closer with a bundle of cloth in his hands.

"Dorothy."

"I am called Cloud Dancing." He offered her the bundle and moved back. He had handed one of his shirts. Risking a glance she saw him watching her. The warm glow of the fire light gleamed on his dark skin casting shadows across his broad chest. A lady wasn't supposed to notice such a thing but Dorothy couldn't help but see him in all his wild glory. His lean body said he could handle himself when he needed but his kind face denoted he was a man of peace. And a man is what he was. There was no denying that. As she tried to sit up the pain from her shoulder shot down to her hand and spread out into her fingers. Before she could stop herself a whimper escaped her lips. Cloud Dancing was over at her side in the time it took for her to blink. He placed both hands on her bare waist to help her sit up. When Dorothy was resting against Cloud Dancing's bare chest she had a moment to pause. His skin seemed hot to the touch but it could be that she just had a fever.

"I need to check the poultice." He whispered and Dorothy nodded. When his fingers grazed the edge of the bandage she inadvertently held her breath even though his touch was light and tried not to cause her pain. When the poultice was removed the air that flowed against the wound seemed to soothe ache momentarily. The wound felt as if it was burning, Dorothy wanted to cry out but she held off. Instead she clenched her fist but a whimper escaped her lips.

"I know it hurts."

"I'm no stranger to pain." Dorothy replied in a pain filled voice.

Cloud Dancing took a moment to consider her words. Why would a white woman say such words? That is when Cloud Dancing looked down her bare back to see old scars and some fairly recent. Who could do this to someone like her?

"Who has done this?" Cloud Dancing

"It's nothing. How does my injury look?" Dorothy didn't want to discuss what the scars meant with this Indian stranger, but some how he wasn't a stranger. Cloud Dancing replaced the poultice and moved her back so she was resting against his chest again while he changed the poultice for the second wound.

"Does it burn?"

"A little." Dorothy replied.

"Then this is good. It means the wound is healing. But you will have to stay here until you are ready to travel." Cloud Dancing settled her back down. He could see the strain the wounds had put on her. While she had been a sleep he had removed her bloody shirts and checked her for other injuries. He had found her entire left side was bruised from being thrown from her horse. Cloud Dancing reached out and put his right hand under the buffalo fur to feel the ribs. He had to make sure that ribs were not broken.

"What are you doing?" Dorothy asked quickly.

"I am making sure your ribs are not broken." Cloud Dancing replied.

Dorothy felt the sharp stab of pain and held her breath again. When the arrow had hit her she had made sure that she would end up on her left side. Now that he shoulder was on the mend all of her other injuries made themselves known. There was an ache in her left knee and her side.

"I need you to breath and to let me know when the pain is the strongest." He said and Dorothy let her breath out in a sigh and the pain started again.

"Right there."

"Your ribs are not broken. But they will be sore as they heal."

"Thank you." Dorothy whispered as she tried to still her body. Cloud Dancing froze at her words. Never had a white man thanked one of his people. But she was a white woman and there was something different about her. Why would the Spirits compel him to leave the camp and head out into the clearing at the exact time she was there?

"You are welcome." He offered her a small smile. Dorothy tried to rest but to add to the rest of the pain in her body her back started to hurt from lying down too long. She wondered how long she had been here with him as he tended to her wounds.

"My back hurts." Dorothy started to laugh lightly and Cloud Dancing stared at her. She held up her left hand and waited for him to help her sit up. "Please," Dorothy said.

Cloud Dancing sighed and moved around her back mindful of her shoulder injury and ribs. She had barely any strength to sit by herself. Cloud Dancing made himself comfortable before he pulled her back against him and tried not to feel the line of her flesh against his bare chest. The scent of her hair wafted up and into his nose. She smelled of Lavender and the cool night air.

"Is this better for you?" He asked.

"Much, again thank you. I know you didn't have to do this."

Cloud Dancing reached for a cup of Willow bark tea. It had been used to reduce pain and bring down fevers. She had been fighting the pain with out it but now it was time for her to drink it. The trick was reaching the cup without moving her too much and causing more pain to her already weak body.

He knew as soon as he reached for the full cup that her battered body moved a fraction with him. Cloud Dancing held the cup to her lips but she didn't drink. As he angled his head to look at her face he saw she was once again asleep. Her breathing was shallow and even. The sleep was a good thing. It would give her body the much needed rest to allow the wounds to heal. He would have thought that he would want to leave her side and let her rest but still he remained. Drowning out the rest of the sounds he picked out the beat of this woman's heart. The steady rhythm told him she possessed a strength that her people feared and she had a will of iron.

Cloud Dancing looked up as the flap opened revealing Chief Black Kettle. He looked at the sleeping Dorothy and then to Cloud Dancing. Black Kettle seemed intrigued that his Medicine Man took the comfort of a white woman into account. The young man sat with the sleeping girl in his lap and his left arm was draped over her waist.

"_She is getting better?"_ Black Kettle asked taking a seat across from Cloud Dancing.

"_Yes, her wound heals nicely. As do the other injuries she has sustained."_ He replied quietly.

"_How long will she have to remain?"_

"_That I am not sure. She has serious wounds."_ Cloud Dancing told his chief the truth as he saw it. This woman needed rest. The ribs would heal in time and would hurt her when she rode her horse back to her town. But Cloud Dancing wanted to make sure her shoulder was completely healed before he returned her to her people.

"_Will she try and return home?"_ Black Kettle wondered. He would not ask these questions if he thought there was any danger to his people.

"_I do not believe she will leave."_

"_How can you be certain?"_

"_There are old scars on her back."_ That was all Cloud Dancing would say. He wanted to know what had had happened to her for such scars to mar her body.

"_Old scars?"_ Black Kettle asked.

"_Yes, she has whip marks on her back."_ Cloud Dancing replied and closed his eyes against the feel of the scars that stood out along the line of where his flesh met hers.

"_She will be in your care."_ Black Kettle stated and Cloud Dancing nodded.

Black Kettle rose to leave and then said, _"Do you believe she will run?"_

"_No I do not."_ Cloud Dancing answered his chief as honestly as he could. He hoped that as soon as the words left his mouth that they turned out to be false. When she woke he would hope she didn't flee in the night before she was healed enough.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Dorothy was roused from sleep by a stirring next to her. The warmth was all around her. The fur of the buffalo skin and the heat of cloud Dancing's body. If she had the same attitude as her sister Maude then she would have screamed at the top of her lungs. But she wasn't her sister, and Dorothy had to admit she liked the feeling of Cloud Dancing next to her.

"Cloud Dancing?" Dorothy whispered, but he didn't wake. She really needed to get up and stretch her legs. As she sat up the buffalo skin fell down to her waist. The wind whispered against her skin and she reached for it with her left hand drawing it back up to cover her. Still Cloud Dancing did not wake. Dorothy looked down at him and marveled at the inherent beauty. His hair draped over his face hiding his closed eyes. She barely knew him and yet she was seeing him in a new light. Strangers only see the surface but Dorothy was seeing something else. He risked his standing with his tribe to help her, and heal her wounds. There was a sort of peace on her face that she had often seen on her family's face while they slumbered; only it was Dorothy who was still awake. The night always made her feel more alive and it also made it difficult for her to sleep. Her musing on Cloud Dancing could wait, right now Dorothy really needed to get up and flex her tired muscles.

For a moment she had to look around for the deer skin shirt that he had handed her the other day before her damaged body dragged her back into the blackness of sleep. The problem she faced was getting the shirt over her head with out crying out in pain. Her right shoulder ached as well as her left side and her left knee was hurting just the same. Taking the shirt in her left hand Dorothy slid it gently up her right arm and bit back a cry as the deer skin brushed over her wounded shoulder. The pain was not nearly as intense as it had been the other day but it was still there. Slipping her other arm in the sleeve she gingerly lifted both arms up over her head and ground her teeth together against the wave of pain.

With the shirt firmly in place Dorothy got to her knees and placed the blanket back over Cloud Dancing's sleeping form. Quietly she got to her feet and nearly fell back to the ground when she put weight on her left leg. There was a lot of pain radiating through her body but she needed something other than the willow bark tea he ad been giving her for the pain. If she was lucky there would still be some dried meat in her saddle bag she could eat. Her stomach growled in response to her thoughts about food and that propelled her feet to carry her outside.

Once out in the fresh air Dorothy had to shield her eyes against the intense glare of the sun. She looked around and blinked several times to clear her vision. All of the other Cheyenne looked at her. Some of them sneered, glared, and out right ignored her. Dorothy looked around for a moment and then spotted her horse tethered right outside of Cloud Dancing's tent. Her saddle bag and canteen were right where they had been the night she had ridden off into the night. Dorothy's original plan had been to take a short ride just to free her soul, but her father's words to her that day had made her decide to run out and make a new life. Then she met Cloud Dancing, and her life was suddenly turned upside down.

Dorothy shook her head and tried to get those kinds of thoughts out of her head. She should be worried what her father would do to her if he found her. Taking the canteen and removing the cork Dorothy took a long drink of the still cool water. As she replaced the cork her stomach growled again. Fishing in her saddle bag Dorothy found a small piece of dried meat and instantly devoured it.

Inside the tent Cloud Dancing woke and stretched his tired body. What he felt next to him was nothing. Opening his eyes Cloud Dancing didn't see Dorothy. She couldn't have gone far but he needed to find her in case what he told Black Kettle had been false and she did try to run back to her people. He rushed out of his teepee only to fin her at her horse pulling a piece of dried meat out of her saddle bag. That was one thing he had forgotten to have on hand; something for her to eat.

"Dorothy?"

"Right here." She answered and moved so Cloud Dancing could see her. He felt and instant sigh of relief leave his body. She looked better than yesterday. More color had come back to her cheeks but he could tell she was still in pain. She wavered on her feet a little bit and it looked to him that her legs were about to give out. Rushing to her side Cloud Dancing scooped her up into his arms to keep her from falling to the ground.

"This must… reinforce your perceptions… about white women." Dorothy said in between gasps. Her left side was pressed up against his chest and that put pressure on her bruised ribs.

"Your body is still weak."

"I just wanted to get up and walk around. I didn't mean to make you worry." Dorothy said. She had managed not to gasp through the pain this time. Cloud Dancing did his best not to hold her too tight. The pain she must be feeling had to be overwhelming but still she said nothing.

"Do you hurt?"

"A little, but I would be better if I could walk around." Dorothy said and Cloud Dancing set her down gently on her feet, but still kept one arm around her waist just incase she fell again. Her head rested on his shoulder for a moment before she tried to take a step with him next to her. Cloud Dancing wrapped his arm more securely around her waist and allowed her to wander the camp. He had to look his people in the face as they walked.

"Look… I think I am going to try this on my own." Dorothy said and moved away from him. She stumbled and Cloud Dancing's arms were around her steadying her like before.

"Do not push yourself." He whispered and pulled her left arm over his shoulder. Cloud Dancing did not need her to hurt herself out of foolish pride.

If she was not careful then her father would find her. Dorothy didn't want him to find her here. It would be devastating for all these people and Cloud Dancing as well. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"If I don't leave, then my father will find me. I need your help." Dorothy whispered and fell to her knees taking cloud Dancing with her. She had already put too much strain on her body. Again Cloud Dancing picked her up and headed back to his teepee. It would take time for her to gain her strength back. Cloud Dancing thought that she would be better off here than back with her people.

Once they were alone within the sanctum of his home Cloud Dancing took the time to admire her. She had managed to put the shirt on without waking him with cries of pain. Truly he under estimated this woman's strength. Dorothy had more color in her cheeks but last night she had started to show signs of a fever.

"Can I ask why you were curled next to me under the Buffalo fur?" Dorothy shifted and stretched her left leg out in front of her while the other stayed bent.

"You had started to shiver. I heard you say you were cold and I knew that the fire and the fur would not help. That is why I warmed you with my body." Cloud Dancing explained. He mirrored her position and watched her intently.

"Then I thank you… again." Dorothy smiled and sucked in her breath when Cloud Dancing came closer to her in one fluid motion. He was close that he could feel the faint exhale of her breath across his bare skin. 'He looks better than any other man in Colorado Springs.' Dorothy thought. She couldn't believe that she was thinking that about an Indian. He was being so kind and gentle with her. If he had wanted he could have left her in that clearing to suffer the full extent of her wounds. But the spirits had told him to help her.

TO BE CONTINUES:

A/N: here is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this. More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing meet when they were teens. Well you can guess what is going to happen. They fall in love and then get separated and then have a happy ending.

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

CHEYENNE CAMP

Dorothy sat on the bank of the creek and watched the water flowing against the rocks. Her shoulder had gotten better in the short time she had been among the Indians and slowly her fears of the towns people finding her diminished. Being here with them had given her a feeling of contentment and peace she had never felt before. Cloud Dancing had told her that she was free to come and goes as she pleased just as long as she stuck close to the camp incase she needed her injuries tended to. For his part the Cheyenne Indian who had saved her treated her with respect and kindness. Allowing her mind to wander Dorothy reclined along the bank so she could absorb the sounds of nature. She didn't notice Cloud Dancing entering the water and quietly walk towards her from the other side of the creek. Dorothy was so distracted by the sounds of nature that she jumped when water droplets rained down on her. Rising to her feet Dorothy shook her head and playfully glared at Cloud Dancing. There he stood in the middle of the creek in nothing but buckskin leggings; his hair falling over his shoulders and the sun streaming down over his lean body. Out here she could openly notice him and it wouldn't be rude. Dorothy slowly walked into the chilly water with a devilish grin on her face. If he wanted to play then she would play. Dorothy kicked water up into his face and laughed when he fell back into the water. She didn't expect for him to pull her down with him. Dorothy expected pain but there was none. All the laughing and splashing was making her feel better.

Dorothy pulled back and tried to get up but Cloud Dancing wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down into the water with him. Her good arm went immediately around his neck to keep from going under the water. Everything in the instant froze. He held her close and with every breath she could feel his chest rise and fall against hers. It was a nice feeling. Her left hand fisted in his hair and her lips were resting against his. Dorothy cringed as the pain started in her shoulder making her pull back. Cloud Dancing looked at her injured shoulder and saw the blood seeping through. Standing up he offered her his hand and helped her out of the water and back to the bank where he could treat her shoulder and stop the blood.

"I should not have..." Cloud Dancing started to say and Dorothy covered his mouth with her left hand.

"It was wonderful." Dorothy whispered and waited until he was done. The bleeding from her shoulder wasn't as bad as he thought; it was the water that only made it look worse. Keeping in mind her still recovering body Cloud Dancing watched as she once again settled down to rest on the ground. Her body relaxed and her breathing evened out. Cloud Dancing thought she had descended into sleep. He took a moment to watch her in the sun light. The golden rays highlighted the fire in her hair and the paleness in her skin. It amazed him how a white woman could fascinate him so. His people were at war with the white man. Why would he want to stay close to her?

"Can I ask the name of the Cheyenne who injured me?" Dorothy asked looking at her Indian captor. People would view her as a captive if they saw her here, but Dorothy saw it as her way to freedom. With everyday that passed her fear grew less that she would be found.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I want to thank him." Dorothy stated and Cloud Dancing just stared at her like she had grown another head. It was unheard of for someone to thank the person that caused them harm, but Dorothy was no ordinary white woman.

"Why do you want to thank him?"

"I feel happy and safe here. It doesn't matter that I was injured, all that matters is that I am here."

"His name is Kicking Bear." Cloud Dancing replied and watched when Dorothy's hand came up and covered his as he placed the poultice on the wound and tied a piece of cloth to hold the medicine in place. In the few weeks she had been with the Cheyenne her wound had healed well. The new skin would break if she flexed her shoulder the wrong way or if she over used it. Today playing in the water had been the most she had used her arm without screaming. Some blood would seep out of the wound but it was no where near as much as when she had first come to him.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

The Cheyenne had gathered together for a night of stories and food. The Elders of the tribe were sitting around the bon fire beginning the stories of their people. Cloud Dancing sat next to Dorothy translating for her and watching as she became in tune with the words being spoken. It wasn't so much her understanding but it was the tone of which the words were being spoken to the others. While they had been listening Cloud Dancing took the time to show her who Kicking Bear was. He was more muscled than Cloud Dancing but he wasn't as tall.

"He seems like a good person." Dorothy whispered to Cloud Dancing.

"_Shadow Under the Moon seems much improved this night!"_

Dorothy and Cloud Dancing looked over at an older man who was smiling at them and leaning over to an equally graying woman who was laughing. Dorothy felt confused while Cloud Dancing smiled in return and replied, "_The heart of this white woman is strong. She is as strong as a Cheyenne."_ Cloud Dancing had heard a few of the Cheyenne braves calling Dorothy Shadow Under the Moon and the name seemed to fit for her. But he did not know how she would react to be given a Cheyenne name.

_"Her spirit is strong as well."_ The man replied as he walked over. Taking the seat next to Dorothy the Chief of the Cheyenne Tribe took the white woman's hands in his and locked eyes with her. Black Kettle could see the goodness in her soul and the need to be somewhere safe. A storm was coming and a terrible thing would happen to her before she found where she belonged.

_"Shadow Under the Moon is who you are. This can be your home should you wish it."_ The Indian Chief offered.

"He has given you a Cheyenne name and welcomed you into our tribe." Cloud Dancing informed and watched the expression on Dorothy's face go from shock to joy. She had never felt like she belonged in her world and now they were offering her a place here. Dorothy couldn't speak; all she could do was nod. This was happening so fast. There were stories about the Cheyenne and how they treated their prisoners so well the prisoners never wanted to leave and became members of the tribe. Dorothy hadn't felt like a prisoner while she had been here. She had felt more like an invalid because her body was weak from the injury she had sustained a few weeks before.

Black Kettle stood and walked away from Cloud Dancing and the newest Daughter of the Cheyenne Tribe. He thought it was the right thing for him to do. The great chief had seen the way Cloud Dancing had tended to the young girl it made him wonder what had happened to the child to make her want to leave her home. Cloud Dancing told him about the scars but in the intervening weeks no more information had come to light about the nature of her scars.

"What was the name he gave me?" Dorothy asked when Black Kettle went back to sit with his wife.

_"Shadow Under the Moon."_

"What?" Dorothy smiled when Cloud Dancing glared at her.

"Shadow Under the Moon." He repeated only in her tongue this time.

"Why Shadow Under the Moon? I like it a lot, but why call me that?"

"It was for when you were injured. You were in the shadow of the moon when Kicking Bear saw you and thought you were a man." Cloud Dancing clarified.

"I'm honored." Dorothy whispered and looked up to the moon. Her hair was down and pulled over one shoulder covering the arrow wound. The night was warm but the heat from the bon fire made the air stifling. Dorothy wore a simple vest buttoned up all the way and let the night air whisper over her exposed arms. As she watched the people and just enjoyed the feeling being here and knowing she now had a place in this community. The sense of family was overwhelming that it made Dorothy feel content and she wanted to stay with him, and the rest of the Cheyenne. If she truly allowed herself this freedom then she could have a new family here with them, she could have a new life.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I just want to sit out here and watch the stars... and the moon." Dorothy smiled. She did that a lot in the last few weeks since she had come to the Cheyenne.

"Then come with me." Cloud Dancing pulled her to her feet and guided her to a clearing where blankets waited and small fire burned for light more than heat. Cloud Dancing settled down and held out his hand for her to join him. She snuggled closer and looked up into the heavens where the stars had come out to dance around the full moon.

"It's strange to think that I have been here for a month." Dorothy whispered and she contemplated her new name; Shadow Under the Moon. It was the name the Cheyenne had started to call her. When she had seen Cloud Dancing use her new name there was pride in his voice when he said it and happiness in his eyes as he watched her except Black Kettle's offer. She wanted to stay here and she was going to stay. Hopefully she could stay with Cloud Dancing. There was something about him that drew her.

Dorothy lay with Cloud Dancing and gazed at the stars seeing everything through his eyes and it made her feel connected to what the Cheyenne stood for. She wanted to tell him how happy she was to be here but she didn't have the words.

"I want to learn how to speak Cheyenne." Dorothy whispered.

"You really wish to learn?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"Yes, I wish to thank Kicking Bear. Without him I never would have come here." Dorothy replied still looking up at the stars. Cloud Dancing only smiled.

**Dorothy watched the sun come up as Cloud Dancing slumbered beside her. They had been up all night watching the sky and he told her stories of the tribe. Just before Dawn Cloud Dancing had fallen asleep and Dorothy had never felt tired. So here she stood watching the rising sun crest over the hills to herald a new day. The landscape was peaceful and gave no hint to the slow encroachment of the white men. She now could see why the Cheyenne fought so hard for the land on which they lived; it was truly heaven on Earth. The breeze was light and whispered through the tree's causing the branches to sway in a lazy dance in tune to the wind. Deer grazed in the clearing near by and seemed to pass over the fact that Dorothy and Cloud Dancing was there. The sun cast its golden rays over the land and cast out the last shards of night. She looked over to her companion and saw he was finally awake.**

**"You are awake?" Cloud Dancing spoke lightly touching her shoulder.**

**"I never went to sleep." Dorothy smiled and reclined back on the blanket. Cloud Dancing leaned over her and moved the fabric of her vest aside to check her wound. The bandage showed no blood. He kept coming back to the fact that she was a strong white woman to bare such pain. Then flashes of the whip marks marring her back radiated in his mind. Who could have done this to such a gentle woman? He thought. In the month she had been with him and the Cheyenne she had not said anything more about her father or the life she left behind.**

**"Why did you not sleep?"**

**"The night seemed to call me. I could not succumb to sleep with such a beautiful scene before me." She smiled and looked past him to the sky. Everything seemed better when she was with him, like she was only seeing things in a pale shadow before coming to the Cheyenne.**

**"Then you are truly at peace here among me, and my people?" Cloud Dancing asked. His heart seemed to beat faster as her silence stretched. The look in her eyes said it all but he needed, wanted to hear the words fall from her lips.**

**"Yes, I am. Being here with you has... renewed my soul. I was a pale shadow who wasn't really alive before you."**

**"What do you mean by this?"**

**"I can not find the words to tell you what I mean because I do not have them. Everything about my life has changed and I feel it is for the better that I am here with you." Dorothy replied and turned her head to the side closing her eyes. The contentment that flooded her body seemed to fill her heart and radiate through her blood. In this clearing she felt the need to have Cloud Dancing claim her as his so she could truly be Shadow Under the Moon... a Cheyenne.**

**"You have a home, and soon you will have a Cheyenne Family who would make you their own." **

**Dorothy looked at him, eyes wide. "A Cheyenne family?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why would they do that?"**

**"Black Kettle will ask if a Cheyenne family will take you in. It is a way to make you feel a part of the tribe and give you a better sense of a home."**

**"Can't I stay with you?" Dorothy asked. She had grown accustomed to staying with Cloud Dancing, and not just because he was changing the bandages on her shoulder**

**"It would not be proper."**

**"Then why have I stayed with you this past month?" Dorothy surged to her feet and strode to the nearest tree where she kicked the base out of frustration and futility. She kept her back to him but knew that he had followed her. Placing her hands on the base of the tree Dorothy forced herself not to turn around. One look from him and she would go all soft. "I know kissing you yesterday seemed like a bold move and..." Dorothy started to say but Cloud Dancing spun her around and pinned her to the tree trunk ever mindful of her wounds while being careful not to inflict more pain. Putting his thigh between her slightly parted legs Cloud Dancing kissed her like he had wanted to yesterday when they were playing in the water, but he had been surprised at her bold move. All the passion he felt flowed from his heart to his lips and into her. He wanted to claim her and make her his but he would have to do it the right way, the Cheyenne way.** Reluctantly pulling back Cloud Dancing stared at Dorothy. She was flushed and her breath was short.

"I am sorry."

"No, I liked it." Dorothy replied offering up a smile. Here was where she wanted to be. She wanted to be Shadow Under the Moon, and she wanted to be a member of the Cheyenne Tribe. Cloud Dancing offered his hand to Dorothy and together they walked back to the camp. He paid no attention to everyone who stopped to stare at them. Before they got to his lodge Black Kettle stopped them. Dorothy saw an older woman and man standing behind him.

"_These two will take the white woman into their home and raise her as their own."_ Black Kettle spoke to Cloud Dancing.

"_They will do this?"_ Cloud Dancing asked.

"_They will."_ Black Kettle replied and stepped aside so the two people stepped forward.

"What's going on?" Dorothy asked.

"They will take you in and be your Cheyenne parents if you agree."

"I… I'm honored and stunned he found someone so fast."

"This is Red Hawk and Morning Dove. They are the parents of Snow Bird."

"Can you tell them that I accept?" Dorothy said and smiled at the people who had graciously decided to take her into their home and make her apart of their family. This was her chance to have a different life away from everything that had happened to her. She wanted to forget the beatings and being tied in the barn like an animal. Just because she was a free spirit and a little wild her father felt the need to beat her into submission. Dorothy felt her features fall into a look of sadness at the memory of her parents and sister. Her mother had done nothing to help her and neither had her sister.

"_There is nothing to be sad about."_

Dorothy looked up to see Morning Dove standing in front of her. The Cheyenne woman lifted her right hand to Dorothy's face and cupped her cheek rubbing her thumb over the tear tracks that had appeared. Dorothy smiled and tilted her head into Morning Dove's hand. She only smiled and the backed away to stand next to Red Hawk. Dorothy knew that she would be ok.

"When do I…?" Dorothy started to say but Cloud Dancing cut her off.

"In a few days you will receive your new name, _Shadow Under the Moon_ and then you will go with your new family."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing meet when they were teens. Well you can guess what is going to happen. They fall in love and then get separated and then have a happy ending.

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.

**CHEYENNE CAMP:**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Dorothy watched the women as they cleaned the various blankets and clothes in the small creek near the camp. She had been with the Cheyenne for nearly two months. Her shoulder was healing well with the tender care that Cloud Dancing had been giving her. Thanks to him all that remained was a tiny hole that was getting smaller and smaller everyday. Her ribs were on the mend as well, but every now and then she would breathe in and a slight twinge would make her gasp. Dorothy looked at the women again and she only knew two of them. Morning Dove was her soon to be mother and the other was Snow Bird, the daughter of Morning Dove and Red Hawk, Dorothy's soon to be sister and father. Up until three days ago Dorothy had been staying with Cloud Dancing because he still needed to tend her shoulder, but three days ago she had been moved in with her new Cheyenne family. That first night had been hard because she had grown used to the feeling of Cloud Dancing close to her. Most of the people in the camp had accepted her better now that she would be a part of a Cheyenne family and gone would be Dorothy the white woman, in her place would be Shadow Under the Moon. The ones who still had yet to trust her were the Dog Soldiers and Dorothy understood why they still watched her with suspicion. She after all was a white woman and her people were trying to kill the Indians.

Dorothy shook her head and dislodged the thought of Indians dying. Soon she would see Cloud Dancing and he would try to teach her more of the Cheyenne language. He was patient with her as she had tried and failed to make his words fit in her mouth. They were words that never wanted to roll off her tongue the way they seemed to when Cloud Dancing spoke them, but that was the whole point of him teaching her his language. Right now Dorothy felt his absence. It was like a void next to her and soon she would see him again. Time it seemed was not on her side. The day was passing so slowly that Dorothy had to get up and move around in a futile attempt to make time speed up. Just thinking about him she walked down the bank of the creek served to put a smile on her face. Casting a glance back to the assembled women Dorothy caught the eye of Snow Bird. She motioned with her head where she was head and Snow Bird nodded. Dorothy just wanted to be alone with her thoughts; most of her thoughts were of Cloud Dancing.

**COLORADO SPRINGS:**

Loren Bray couldn't believe that Dorothy was gone and had been gone for nearly two months. The only people in town who seemed to care were him and Dorothy's sister Maude. Her parents seemed unfazed by Dorothy's disappearance. And when they were asked about it all they would say is that this wasn't the first time she had run off. But five weeks later Dorothy's father Wyatt was saddling his horse to go and make one last sweep of the surrounding area. Loren wanted to go with him. The young man looked over to where Dorothy's father was and noticed two other men who looked like they were out laws. The three men rode off towards the trail that would take them dangerously close to Cheyenne territory

"Loren, are you listening?" Maude whined in his ear. Truth of it was he hadn't been listening, he had been thinking about Dorothy. Loren was in love with the red head and he wanted her back.

"No Maude I ain't listening to ya. Why don't you go away?" Loren groused and walked off to go back to his father's general store.

**CHEYENNE CAMP:**

Dorothy strolled along the edge of the bank while sometimes walking in the cool water. She had stopped to roll her pants legs up so they wouldn't get wet. When she had left that fateful night Dorothy had taken only clothes that would allow her to ride her horse easier. Pants had been the only thing to take. Also she had stuffed in her small bag the only type of shirt that would fit a few of her fathers vests would have to suffice as shirts for now. Dorothy had only one long sleeved shirt that she had worn that night and Cloud Dancing had to cut it off her so he could remove the arrow from her shoulder. Now all she had to wear were vests. At least they were clothes of some sort. At first when she had put the pants on she felt weird about them but now they were a welcome relief and they allowed her an ease of movement that she had never had with the full dresses she used to wear.

Dorothy had felt more than seen Cloud Dancing move from the brush to walk behind her. She moved in a split instant just before he reached his arms around her waist. When she turned there was a look on her face of pure delight. During the times Cloud Dancing had been trying to teacher her how to speak Cheyenne he had also been teaching her to listen to nature. In those lessons she had excelled. It did Cloud Dancing good to see her adjust her self so well to the Cheyenne way of life. He was over come by a strong tug of emotion for her, something akin to love. They had nearly spent every waking moment together, so much so that everyone in the village was starting to notice.

She smiled at him and stopped evading when he reached for her. Dorothy moved into his arms and marveled at the fact that he fit with her. It was as if his body was made for hers and hers alone. He was what she had been waiting for. Dorothy realized that if he leaned into kiss her she wouldn't stop him. She wanted him to kiss her. Cloud dancing had seen the want and realization in Dorothy's eyes. He was starting to get strapped in her blue depths. What was the attraction hey had to each other. She was unlike any Cheyenne woman he knew and he wanted Dorothy for himself. Cloud Dancing leaned down and gently brushed his lips carefully over hers but as soon as he lightly kissed her he had to have more of her. He pulled her body closer and kissed her harder. Dorothy threaded her hands in his long hair. His silky strands had teased her when they had slept and when she woke before him she would play with the ends lightly as not to wake him.

Cloud Dancing walked backwards as he and Dorothy continued to kiss. His intention was to take them out into the center of the creek where the water could support her weight. Dorothy was momentarily shocked when the cool water hit her bare feet but it soon turned warm because of the fire that was being stoked between her and Cloud Dancing. Wading out into the center of the creek Cloud Dancing sank down far enough for the water to allow him to float with Dorothy in his arms. She took her hands out of his hair and removed the vest she wore. Dorothy tossed the garment over in the direction of the bank and let herself feel Cloud Dancing all around her.

There was a rustling from the shore and Dorothy looked over in the direction of the sound, but saw nothing. Cloud Dancing caught her attention by sinking lower into the water. She looked into his eyes and down into his soul for only an instant before the sound of hoof beats could be heard.

Dorothy looked towards the bank of the creek and saw three horsemen and one of those men was her father. He looked at her and aimed his riffle at Cloud Dancing. Dorothy moved so that she put her body in front of his with her back to her father, her scared back. She had finally found a place she belonged and she wasn't going to let a drunk like him take that away from her. Here with Cloud Dancing time was slow, exquisitely slow and she didn't want to let go of that feeling. She heard one of them men come into the water, without looking she knew he had his gun aimed at them both. Dorothy clenched her fist behind Cloud Dancing's back and looked into his eyes. He risked a glance towards the other side of the creek, his horse was waiting there. The only trouble would be when they tried to get over to the other side. As slow as he could the Medicine Man let his feet go out from under him, letting the current move them. She felt his hand tighten around her waist as he whispered, "When I tell you, go under the water." Dorothy nodded slightly and never took her eyes from his. A minute before the man got to them Cloud Dancing ducked under the water with Dorothy and kicked the mans legs out from under him. Even from underneath the water Dorothy heard the riffle shot go off as she and Cloud Dancing made their way to the other side and they scrambled up under some bushes for cover.

When they were further into the woods Cloud Dancing spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just don't have a shirt." Dorothy coughed. She had inhaled a small amount of water during their escape. It wasn't much but it was enough to make her throat hurt. Cloud Dancing turned to look at her. She had her arms crossed over her bare chest and he noticed a blush start to creep over her pale skin. Lucky for them they were close to a cave that the Medicine Man would go to get away from all the people for a while. He loved his tribe, but sometimes even he needed his solitude.

"Just up here is a cave. We can stay there for a short time until I am certain those men are gone." Cloud Dancing pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She started to shake, not with cold, but with fear. As much as she hated to admit it, that man who was her father inspired fear in her and he always would. Cloud Dancing let go of her and positioned himself at her side while keeping one arm around her shoulders.

They walked for about a mile when the cave that Cloud Dancing spoke of loomed right in front of them. The dark cavernous mouth invited them in and cloaked them in a thick blanket of night. She waited while he lit a torch and guided her further into the cave. It was then that she saw a whole new world surrounded by rocks. There was a small waterfall running into a pool of crystal clear blue water. She also saw an alcove covered with different skins and a few pillows. Dorothy's gaze was drawn to Cloud Dancing when he made a fire and illuminated the rest of the cave. It was comforting in a way to be here with him.

"Here," He said and handed her a deer skin vest.

"Thanks," Dorothy whispered. She could sense Cloud Dancing was uneasy about something but she dared not ask.

"You were willing to take a bullet for me." His voice sounded haunted.

"Yes because..." Dorothy couldn't finish her sentence. Cloud Dancing was on his feet and covering her mouth with his. The kiss was full of passion and hunger. She was stunned at first but quickly matched him. His hands dropped to her hips and hers followed suit. Her fingers encountered the ties holding his buck skin leggings in place. Dorothy knew her fingers trembled as she tried to untie the laces.

Cloud Dancing could feel the trembling of her fingers and pulled back to look into her eyes. He noticed that her lips trembled and her breathing became ragged. His breathing matched hers and his fingers fumbled with her clothing. The buttons of her vest and jeans were hard to get loose. Finally Cloud Dancing had to pull apart the cloth to bare her skin to his roving gaze. Her shoulder wound had healed nicely, leaving only a pink scar as proof of her injury. Cloud Dancing leaned over to kiss her shoulder and her arms came around him to hold him close to her.

Dorothy hesitated for a moment, and then made up her mind. Slowly she released one of the ties on his buckskin leggings and then the other. Cloud Dancing took his queue and began to work on her pants. He had the split instant to think that she looked more beautiful in pants that she would have in a dress. With the button and zipper undone he tried to slide them off her but the fabric was still wet. Dorothy stilled his movements and worked out of the pants herself.

Divested of their clothes Cloud Dancing took a moment to drink in the sight of his pale companion. Dorothy's skin seemed to glow like the moon in the dull firelight of the cave. The bruise on her left knee was all healed and the shoulder injury she had sustained was all gone but for a pink scar. Lightly he reached out and caressed that scar, it was soft and yielding. As time went on it would fade back into her normal skin color and there would be nothing left but a faint reminder of what had happened to her. He pulled her close and just held her. His fingers came into contact with the scars on her back. Those would never go away and they would carry with them the reminder of why she had left in the first place. Cloud Dancing with rage and anger at the man who had beaten her, but he also felt pain and sadness for what she had to bare. _"I'm no stranger to pain,"_ He now understood her words. She had suffered far worse than the injuries that had inadvertently brought her to the Cheyenne camp.

"Are you certain?" Cloud Dancing asked as his lips brushed her; asking for her sweet kiss.

"Yes, make me yours," Her voice held a hint of desperation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fitted her body more securely to his and placed her lips once again to his. She put more pressure into the soft kiss that he had started. Dorothy wanted, needed for him to take her. Her old life would fall away and she would be reborn and Shadow Under the Moon. All her life she never felt as if she belonged with her family. But when she had met Cloud Dancing all her thoughts had faded away and there was only feeling. She felt content, safe, and wanted when she was around him. There were no stares and no muttering from the others in the camp. To them she was family and a member of the tribe.

Slowly Cloud Dancing guided her to the alcove. It was covered with furs and blankets. On days or weeks that he wanted to spend away from the others he would come here and content himself with solitude to reflect of his life and the current path that his people now had to walk. Now all he thought about was sharing this place with Dorothy.

He lowered her to the soft surroundings and then settled beside her. She truly was a sight to behold framed by the dark colors of the fur. Cloud Dancing rested his right hand on her stomach. Without words he slid his hand down, over her hip bone, and danced his fingers through her wet curls at the juncture between her legs. He slipped one finger inside her and Dorothy instinctively clenched her inner muscles but relaxed when Cloud Dancing claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. He wanted her ready for what was to come and with her wet it would be easier for him to slide his manhood deep within her silken depths. This would go along way for him to stake him claim, for him to claim her as his woman.

Cloud Dancing felt the wonderful heat that was within Dorothy as his fingers delved into her feminine entrance. Her soft moans and gasps were a light lullaby to his ears. Shifting slowly he pumped his fingers into her and covered her mouth with his, drinking down her cries of pleasure. This was his woman now. Everywhere his hands touched made her his. Cloud Dancing reveled in the feel of Dorothy's hands tangled in his hair. Just as she was his, Cloud Dancing belonged to her. He burned for her.

"Are you certain?" He asked again. He needed her to be sure.

"Yes," Her breathy gasp told him everything.

Cloud Dancing removed his finger and shifted so he rested between her open thighs. With his free hand he positioned himself so that the head of his man hood slicked through her wet folds. Dorothy shuddered as she felt him slide into her slowly. There was the first bite of pain, he stilled and let her become accustomed to him. The feel of her was fogging his brain, the pleasure too intense. He much desired to drive into her, but she was a virgin and he wanted it to be gentle.

"I need more," Dorothy gasped, she lifted her hips to try and take him into her. Cloud Dancing placed one hand on her hip to keep her from moving too much. He sank down slowly and slid into her the rest of the way. The friction that was caused made the both gasp. Dorothy wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She wanted his weight on her, the comforting heat of him while his thickness caused such mind blowing pleasure inside her. She was truly his woman now and there would be no way for her to go home, not that she wanted to. All that was left for her was a father her beat her, a mother who didn't care, and a sister who hated her. But here, with Cloud Dancing, she could be herself and she was herself with him. Now she was his woman and that was where she wanted to stay. Dorothy gasped and locked her legs higher up on his waist as Cloud Dancing moved, slow at first and then a gentle in and out motion. She felt so good that nothing could touch her, nothing but Cloud Dancing.

"_Shadow Under the Moon,"_ Cloud Dancing whispered her name as brought them both to the height of pleasure and then fell on the wings of euphoria.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Together they slipped through the forest and back to the Cheyenne camp. There had been no signs of the hunters or her father. Dorothy didn't know whether to feel happy, relieved, or worried. Once inside the bounds of the camp Dorothy sighed in relief. She was home and she was with Cloud Dancing; she was his woman. She turned to him and rested her cheek over his heart. His arms came around her and just held her close as together they let a calm wash over them. They had made it back alive and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing meet when they were teens. Well you can guess what is going to happen. They fall in love and then get separated and then have a happy ending.

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.

**CHEYENNE CAMP:**

**CLOUD DANCING'S TENT**

Dorothy came inside Cloud Dancing's tent and shook off the feeling of being followed back to the camp. She hadn't thought that she would ever see her father again. She never thought he would come looking for her. Not after everything he had done to her. It was the reason she had left. Dorothy was tired of being beaten like an animal. Then she had been found by Cloud Dancing and her life had never felt more perfect. Dorothy couldn't handle it if she was the reason the towns people came here with all guns a blanzin'. "I should leave." Dorothy whispered, but in the silence of his tent the sound of her voice sounded like a crack of thunder.

"You can not." Cloud Dancing stated forcefully. He saw Dorothy jump at the sound of his voice. She was shacking and he could bear to see that from his woman. Going to her he took her into his arms and held her. "I will not let them hurt you." Cloud Dancing whispered kissing the top of her head. He had just found her; he would fight to keep her.

"Just hold me tighter," Dorothy choked out. She wanted to cry. He father was going to ruin the peace and serenity she had finally found. There was only one way to ensure the survival of her new family. Dorothy would have to leave and go back to the hell of her life in Colorado Springs. Just at the thought her heart broke, shattered into a million pieces.

"Stay with me tonight?" Cloud dancing asked. He wanted nothing more that to hold her while he slept.

"Yes," Dorothy sobbed. She went with him down into the warmth of the Buffalo pallet in the center of his tent. Cloud Dancing situated his body the way he wanted it. Then he opened his arms to her. Dorothy went into them willingly, sighing with contentment, with peace. She had only been here a few months, but she felt so at home with him, so in love with him that she never wanted to leave. If Dorothy was going to save him, then she had to leave him. She tried not to cry harder at that, tried no to think of leaving here, her home. In the last few months of being here Dorothy had never felt more at home among these people. This was more of her home than Colorado Springs had been.

Dorothy was making herself tired, crying was wearing her out. She knew she could only sleep a few hours if she wanted to flee in the dead of night and not have to change her mind. She had to keep thinking of Cloud Dancing, thinking that she would live and he would still live if she left. 'But what if he follows you?' A voice posed the question in the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it but the voice persisted. If she left then Cloud Dancing might follow her to bring her back. Dorothy closed her eyes and buried all of her thoughts deep down. She wanted to sleep, to rest for the journey she would have to make back. Once she returned home Dorothy knew she would hurt worse than she had in all of her life.

**DEAD OF NIGHT:**

Dorothy had slipped out of Cloud Dancing's tent with him still sleeping heavily. It broke her heart that she had to sneak away like a thief in the night, but she had no other choice at the moment. Every second she stayed was another second that her father could find her and hurt these good people. She managed to get out of the camp, avoid the Dog Soldiers that stood guard, and get away from the camp with her horse and light supplies. Dorothy kept to the shadows as much as she was able all the while wiping away the tears that refused to stop falling. She was crying for Cloud Dancing, for missing him, and for leaving him with out explaining. Though, she knew if she had talked it over with him she would have let him change her mind. This was the only way, the only choice. Cloud Dancing would be safer if she wasn't around.

By Dawn she was on the out skirts of the city. Dorothy pulled her horse to a stop and looked out at the town before her. Just on the other side was a house she never wanted to see again. But she was here and it was too late to go back. Dorothy would not be the reason that the Cheyenne were attacked; she wouldn't bring death to her family or to the man she loved with all of her heart and soul.

Dorothy clicked her tongue and nudged her horse into a slow trot down the hill and into town. All the while Dorothy was taking deep calming breaths to keep her on course. She had a flurry of butterflies in her stomach urging her to run again, to go back to the Cheyenne camp, back to Cloud Dancing's warm arms. Instead she kept her horse heading down the road.

Everyone she passed, they all looked at her like they were seeing a ghost of someone long dead. It spooked her slightly. Still she did not run back to Cloud Dancing. He had protected her for a few months and now it was her turn to endure his survival. It was the least she could do for him now.

Getting into the center of town Dorothy didn't dare get down off of her horse. She just kept right on to her homestead and she was willing to lay odds that her father would know she was coming long before she got all the way to the house.

**CHEYENNE CAMP:**

Cloud Dancing woke at Dawn with the feeling of being cold, not just his body but his soul. Dorothy was gone, she had left. His heart broke just as his anger rose. He wasn't angry at her; he was angry at the men who had found them yesterday. Getting dressed he hurried to his horse and was going to go after her. Maybe if he was lucky, spirits willing, he could catch her and bring her home.

He made it half way out of camp before the Dog Soldiers stopped him. The told him to head back to camp, told him that he had to speak to Black Kettle. Cloud Dancing didn't want to talk, he wanted to go after his woman. She was his heart and his soul. Nudging his horse he headed back to camp, back to his leader to talk. It made him sick to think that he was running back to the safety of his people while his woman was facing trouble. He would definitely have to do something and soon if he was to have her back.

**DOROTHY'S HOME:**

Dorothy pulled on the reigns to keep her horse from continuing on. She had a sudden burst to turn and run again. Cloud Dancing would ne doubt be awake, be searching for her. She should go back to him, go back to the warmth and security, the sense of home, he gave her. No, she was doing this for him, to save his people. Cloud Dancing would be safe is she was away from him. That's all there was to it. Dorothy needed to come back. Still, deep down, she thought, 'Would he come for me?' She knew the answer. He would if he was able.

Swinging her leg over Dorothy got off her horse and tethered her to the post. Walking up the rest of the way she was barely on the porch when her father came out his face red and his hand raised. Dorothy knew what was coming, knew she should get out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. The back of hand collided with her cheek and she was propelled backwards off the porch and to the ground. She inhaled dirt and air and tried not to scream out in pain. It was what he wanted; her to scream. Dorothy wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Getting to her knees Dorothy barely had time to take a deep breath before her father kicked her had in the ribs. She rolled, but still did not scream.

"Think you can come crawling back! You stupid Injun Whore!"

Dorothy didn't respond. She gritted her teeth and prepared for the worst. It was then that she felt his big grubby fingers bury in her hair, yanking her up off the ground, and dragging her towards the barn. She knew what was to come. It was always the same. He would tie her up with leather cords and whip her until the alcohol took hold making him pass out. Against her will power a single tear slipped free. He hauled her through the doors of the barn where her back slammed into one of the beams. Dorothy kept her wits even as her arms were pulled up and secured to a low ring with leather cords. The crack and sting of the whip was something she knew was coming. Dorothy was prepared for it, this time she didn't scream as she did all the other times her drunken father had beaten her. The whip bit into her back; it only made Dorothy more resolved not to scream. She had thoughts of Cloud Dancing, of their love, to make her strong.

**THAT NIGHT:**

Cloud Dancing slipped through the dead of night through the sleeping town of the white man. He wanted to free his woman. Dorothy had left to protect him, his people. There was no way he was going to leave her to suffer the hard hand she had told him her father had. If those whip scars on her back were any indication then his love was in trouble. She needed him and he was going to go to her. Cloud Dancing moved through the town and up the path to the homestead that she had told him about. He stuck to the shadows moving into the property looking for Dorothy.

Keeping his eyes on the main house Cloud Dancing moved around and headed towards the barn. Inside he could hear rustling and low, repressed whimpers of pain. Slipping into the barn he saw his woman tied up and bleeding. It brought back memories of their first meeting. "_Shadow_," he called to her and he saw her respond to her Cheyenne name.

"Cloud Dancing," She tried to turn but her struggling had tightened the leather cords biting into her wrists. He came around her. Dorothy couldn't help but smile through the pain. "Cut me down." Tears trailed down her cheeks at the sight of him.

Rage welled up inside of him, pure white hot anger at seeing her like this. "I will kill him." Taking out his knife Cloud Dancing cut the bonds holding her in place.

"No, don't. I want to go home." Dorothy sobbed let the pain seep through and bring all of her unshed tears out and down her cheeks. "Just take me home." Dorothy lifted her arms and put them around Cloud Dancing. With his strength she was able to stand. Together they made it out of the barn and back to the horses.

**CHEYENNE CAMP:**

The whole way back from the town Cloud Dancing once again marveled at the strength and courage his woman showed. She was strong, she kept her pain inside. As they came closer and closer to their home he saw Dorothy straighten in her saddle. He could tell she was happy to be here. She asked to come home; this was her home with him.

Dorothy felt her heart swell with happiness at seeing the camp grounds; her Cheyenne home. As much as she wanted to stay awake, her wounds were taking their toll on her body. Pulling their horses to a stop Dorothy tried not to fall off her horse. Then Cloud Dancing was there helping her down. She could barely find her feet falling against Cloud Dancing as Dog Soldiers flowed out of the night.

"_We told you not to go after her,"_ One of the dog Soldiers

Cloud Dancing kept his hold on Dorothy, "_She is my woman and I was not going to leave her at the hands of the white man."_

"_She is of the white man._" The dog soldier shouted back.

Dorothy pulled away from Cloud Dancing and turned her back shouting to the night, "This is what the White Man has done to me. I'm not one of them." Cloud Dancing spoke to them in the language she wanted to adopt as her own. She wanted to be one of them, forget her old life, and just be one with Cloud Dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing meet when they were teens. Well you can guess what is going to happen. They fall in love and then get separated and then have a happy ending.

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.

**CHEYENNE CAMP:**

**CLOUD DANCING'S TENT**

Cloud Dancing kept his arm around Dorothy's waist mindful of her wounds. He was drowning in rage at seeing her bloody again. A father should never beat their child, but that was the way of the white man. They never honored the land or their women, or their children. Every step he took was careful but he knew he caused her pain. "I am sorry for this pain you are enduring."

"I will endure anything to be with you." Dorothy replied. It was the truth and she finally knew what she wanted. Cloud Dancing and living with the Cheyenne was what she wanted. He was the first human that made her feel better about being herself. Her skin may be white, but her heart and her soul was now Cheyenne because she had the love of a good man. "This is the home that I want."

"Shadow, how can we live here safely?" He was worried about her, about his people. All he wanted was safety for his woman and his tribe.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as they entered his teepee, "I don't know. I really don't and I'm sorry for bringing so much trouble here." Dorothy let all of her strength flee the minute the flap closed. She sank down to her knees letting out a shuddering pain filled breath. Her back hurt, her wrists hurt, almost everything hurt. Only her heart felt whole because of Cloud Dancing and his love. Crying was what came next and Dorothy couldn't stop herself.

Cloud Dancing felt his heart fall at seeing her in such despair. Sinking to his knees he took her in his arms, mindful of her back; he just held her while she cried. It wasn't her fault that the white man came. It wasn't her fault that the tribe was in danger. The Cheyenne were always in danger because they were here. "You did not bring trouble. Trouble was here long before you and I crossed paths."

"What are we going to do?" She said between sobs. Her heart was breaking b slow degrees thinking about what would happen next. Would they ton's people come and try and destroy the peace and quiet of this camp?

"If need be, the Tribe will move the camp." He answered kissing the side of her head feeling her shake harder. The Cheyenne had moved the camp before, and if need be they would do so again just to protect the family.

"I don't want to be the cause of that." Dorothy leaned back to look her love in the eyes. "I do not want to be the reason we have to move the camp." She feared being asked to leave rather than bring more trouble to these peaceful people. Dorothy didn't want to leave; she didn't want to leave Cloud Dancing.

"The white man has forced this action, not you. Do not blame yourself." He assured her.

"How can I not, when I am the cause?" Dorothy asked, her shoulders shaking with even greater sorrow.

Cloud Dancing cupped her face and kissed her lips. It was all he could offer her to try and make her feel better. To see her in such pain made his heart break. "We will weather this storm when it comes to us. The Cheyenne will endure. I will endure with you by my side."

"What are you sayin'?" Dorothy asked, her tears abating.

"I woke with a great coldness in my heart and my soul because you were not there with me. That is a feeling I do not care to have again. Please by my wife in the eyes of the Tribe and of the ancestors?" Cloud Dancing hadn't realized that was what he had wanted until he had seen her tide up in the center of the white man's barn with fresh whip marks all bloody and her shirt in tatters. Shadow Under the Moon was sent to him by the Spirits for him to love and protect. "I want to protect you."

Dorothy threw her arms around him and ignored the pain in her back. Just having him close was enough. He wanted her to be his wife. She wanted that too, it didn't make sense. She was a white woman, he a Cheyenne Medicine Man. She was welcomed into their tribe, made one of them; it warmed her heart. Now she had a man to love who loved her with a fierce passion. "I want that very much." She answered. More tears fell, this time tears of joy.

Cloud Dancing pulled back, "I should tend to your wounds before they become angry and cause you more pain." He rose to gather the herbs he needed.

Dorothy felt so happy, so tired, and curious at the same time. "What of my parents? Did they worry about me?" She hadn't meant to hurt Red Hawk or Morning Dove. The time she had been with them, they had offered her a parent's love. That was something she had scarcely felt before and she was eager to return to it.

"Black Kettle assured them that you would return. It was Snow Bird who worried. Your family will be overjoyed to know that you are home." Cloud Dancing turned to her with yarrow to grind up into a paste for her wounds. "They will want to see you in the morning."

"And we will have wonderful news for them." Dorothy replied slipping her tattered shirt off slowly minding the sharp twinges in her wounds. Lying down she rested on her stomach feeling the fur of the buffalo skin against her skin waiting for the soothing balm of the yarrow and the relief it would bring. She didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later Dorothy felt the delicate touch of Cloud Dancing's fingers against her wounds. The yarrow stung instantly, and then the pain subsided. "Thank you."

"I will not see you bare pain when I have the medicine to take it away." Cloud Dancing leaned over her kissing her unmarred shoulder. His woman was home safe with him and now they would be together always. This was how he wanted his life with her. "Never will I let anyone hurt you." Gently he spread the balm into the wounds mindful to watch for bleeding.

"I think tonight, I wasn't to sleep right here," Dorothy was getting tired at the feeling of his hands on her back. He took away her pain, all of the pain that had constricted her heart for years.

"The salve will need time to dry. " Cloud Dancing whispered.

"And that means no shirt?" She laughed lightly snuggling deeper into the buffalo fur. Dorothy might fall asleep long before he was finished attending to her wounds. His hands on her battered back were as light as air her eyes grew heavier and heavier at each pass of his hands on her back. Then they stopped.

"That is all I can do for now." Cloud dancing settled down nest to Shadow, wanting to hold her in his arms. Lying down he held out his arms hoping that she would come into them.

"Then it is enough," Dorothy said, _'No, I'm Shadow Under the Moon now,'_ She thought going to him, lying half at his side and half on top of him. Every time he breathed in, so did she until they were breathing as one. When she was here, she was so calm, so at peace. Being on Cloud Dancing's arms made her feel alive. Shadow Under the Moon slipped into sleep easily and without fear that she would be yanked from his arms.

Cloud Dancing felt the moment Shadow had dropped off into sleep. He gently wrapped his arms around her as he listened to her breathing; felt her heart beat against his chest. Nothing would ever come between them; he wanted to make sure of that. Cloud Dancing loved her with his heart and soul.

**MORNING:**

Cloud Dancing surfaced from sleep with the odd sensation of being watched. Opening his eyes he saw Shadow smiling at him while her finger twirled in a lock of his hair. Without thinking he ran his hands up her back. Only then did he remember, she had fresh whip marks. Shadow winced lightly, but didn't move away. "I did not mean to hurt you." Cloud Dancing whispered.

"_I am not hurt._" She replied in Cheyenne. From now on she wanted to speak in his tongue, be completely his, be completely Cheyenne. Dorothy was ready to give herself over to her new life. Before a small part of her had wanted to go home, to try and be normal, but then Cloud Dancing had smiled at her, had held her, he had been with her in peace. That had changed her heart. She would now only kindness with him, would know only love.

"_You learn faster than I thought,_" Cloud Dancing chuckled letting his hands drift lightly over her back, feeling the new wounds. They weren't hot to the touch. _"I must tend to your wounds."_ He did not want her to move, but at the same time he needed to make sure that she would feel minimal pain while the whip marks healed. Moving out from under her Cloud Dancing motioned for her to lie flat on her stomach while he straddled her thighs. He reached out for the salve of yarrow. Lightly as he had last night, Cloud Dancing rubbed the salve into her wounds. Again he felt anger, pure blinding rage, at the man who had dared to harm her.

"_I do not want to be Dorothy any longer. My name is Shadow __Under the Moon__. I wish to be Cheyenne. I wish to be your wife._" She spoke carefully, finding the right words in his language to convey her thoughts and her feelings. This was who she wanted to be. Dorothy Jennings was no longer a white woman among Indians. She was Shadow Under the Moon, one of them; a Cheyenne. This was more of a home to her than her parent's house in Colorado Springs. While being here she didn't live in constant fear that she would be hauled out to the barn, tied up, and beaten. If anything she had marveled at the way the Cheyenne lived as one large family. It made her heart hurt in the beginning to see this, but now she was apart of it and she would fight to keep it.

Cloud Dancing was stunned at what he was hearing. His heart swelled with love at her declaration of wanting to be his wife, but he hadn't thought she would want to cut all ties she had to the white man. Though, gazing at the wounds on her back, he could understand why she would want to, "_This news makes my heart soar._" Leaning over her, as he had done last night, he kissed her left shoulder infusing her with as much of his love as he could.

She, Shadow Under the Moon, had just spoken her heart. A rustling caught her attention. Turning her head she saw her Cheyenne family wearing expressions of concern. Then she remembered that Cloud Dancing was tending to the whip marks her white father had given her. "_It is not as bad as it appears._" She replied in Cheyenne.

"_Who has done this to you?_" Red Hawk demanded coming to his adopted daughter's side. The marks on her back were deep and angry.

"_It is over. I am home now,_" Shadow answered staying where she was. Cloud Dancing was still tending to her wounds. They hurt less than what they had last night.

Morning Dove came to Shadow's side brushing back some of her fire red mane of hair out of her face, but it was Cloud Dancing she spoke to, "_Will she be well enough to travel?_"

"_Yes, I will bind her wounds. What is happening?_" Cloud Dancing had yet to talk to Chief Black Kettle about moving the camp. He had the suspicion that was what was going to happen.

"_Black Kettle has urged us to move the camp for the safety of the Tribe._" Red Hawk answered placing is hand on his wife's shoulder while still keeping his gaze on his adopted daughter

"_This is my fault,_" Shadow spoke feeling shame and guilt wash through her. If she had never left home then this never would have happened. She never would have been injured. She never would have met Cloud Dancing. She never would have fallen in love.

"_Shadow, you are not the cause._" Morning Dove patted the young woman's shoulder trying to reassure her. "_The white man would never let us live here in peace. They are the cause, not you._"

"_I still feel…_"

"_You were never to blame._" Red hawk insisted. He would not see his daughter suffer from guilt that was never hers to claim. "_We will wait outside._" His tone was gentle as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

Shadow wanted to cry, the tears were not tears of sorrow, but of joy. Nothing could compare to the love of her Cheyenne parents or the love of Cloud Dancing. Before, there had been only pain and fear. Now there was freedom. It was what she always wanted.

Cloud Dancing reached for the buck skin shirt she had worn that first morning after he had found her. "Here, this should do." He watched as she sat up gingerly pulling the shirt over her head and down her body. Her skin was as pale as the first snow in winter. Cloud Dancing would never be free of the sight of her. He was enraptured and so in love.

"Where do you think we will move to?" Shadow asked grabbing a leather tie to pull her hair back at the nape of her neck.

"In the next valley there is a river, plenty of game. That is where we will live and for a time we will be safe." Cloud Dancing answered helping Shadow to her feet.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

Dorothy rode with Cloud Dancing back to where the village had been and she was shocked to see that nothing looked out of place from the move. The Cheyenne had just melted away letting the natural scenery take over again. Slowly she dismounted from her horse and proceeded to unsaddle Storm fall. The saddle had been one of her fathers and Shadow wanted nothing from her old life around her while she lost herself in the life she was going to have with Cloud Dancing. The only thing she kept on her horse was the blanket and the saddle bag which had been a gift from her friend Loren Bray. She unpacked the clothes she had stolen to disguise herself while she ran away. Shadow left it all in the clearing before swinging back up onto her horse to ride as all the other Cheyenne did.

On this day four months ago she rode out at night and was injured. That night Cloud Dancing had taken her into his home where he had tended to her injuries. As the days wore on se found herself being immersed more and more in their way of life and finding a sense of peace she had never known. It was easy to get lost among the Cheyenne. They had never once treated her like she was the enemy or that she was a threat to them. Shadow Under the Moon was one of them; a Cheyenne. Soon she would have a man to call her own. On the next full moon she and Cloud Dancing would be married.

"_Are you ready to go home?_" Cloud Dancing asked nudging his horse closer to Shadow. He watched her watching the clearing and not for the first time marveled at her beauty. She wore rawhide pants and a buck skin vest. Shadow had been adamant about changing her style, about changing her image. Her hair was brushed out nearly down to her waist with small braids adorned with beads added more color. She was still staring at the small pile she had left in the clearing. It looked to him as if she was saying goodbye to her past.

Looking to her soon to be husband, shadow Under the Moon smiled contented and happy. She had said silent farewells to her old life. Replying in the language she adopted as her own shadow said, "_I am ready to leave._" Nothing had ever been truer in her life. She was ready to leave, ready to be his wife, ready to fully Cheyenne in the eyes of her new family. "_Our new life is waiting._" Shadow smiled wryly turning her horse galloping off with Cloud Dancing in hot pursuit.

**EPILOGUE:**

**TWO YEARS AFTER MICHAELA COMES TO COLORADO SPRINGS**

Dr. Michaela Quinn started her day off having breakfast with her children, riding into town with them, wishing Colleen a good day at school, and having Brian do odd chores around the clinic. She never gave a single thought to what her day would be like as she was getting used to the slower pace of this quiet little town. It was so different than Boston and it was growing on her. Her mother couldn't understand why Michaela loved it here so, but she did.

"I'm done with my chores Ma," Brain came through the inner door that led up to the recovery rooms. "Can I go play now?"

Michaela smiled, "Of course Brian, but stay in the meadow." She got up going to her son and kissed him on the top of the head before letting him go play with his friends. Smiling to herself she was just about to go inside when she heard her name being called. Looking up the street she saw Sully riding his horse with someone in his arms and another horse running along side.

"Michaela, she needs help!" Sully got down off his horse and gently lifted Shadow down from where he had held her.

"Bring her inside quickly." Michaela shouted going in a head of Sully. She could help but see the blood running down the woman's arm, and the blood that coated her right thigh. "What happened to her?" She immediately set to work trying not to notice how similar the woman was dressed to Sully.

"I don't know. I came across her while I was out ridin'." Sully moved around the table and took Shadow's hand in his. When Dr. mike was done he would ride out to the Cheyenne camp to get Cloud Dancing. He would want to know what happened to his wife.

"Who is she?" Michaela set to work examining the wound in the woman's left arm. It appeared to be a bullet graze. The wound was deep enough to warrant stitches. That wound had stopped bleeding, but the one in her thigh was still oozing blood. Michaela would have to take care of that one first. Grabbing a towel and the chloroform she wet the fabric and handed it to Sully. "Hold it over her nose for a few seconds; she'll need to be unconscious through this."

"Right," He took the towel and held it over Shadow's nose and mouth while Michaela set to work on the wound in her thigh. "Her name is Shadow Under the Moon. She's a Cheyenne ." Sully answered removing the towel.

"Sully, she's white. How can she be a Cheyenne?" Michaela asked absentmindedly pulling out a bullet. Reaching for the needle Dr. Quinn set about repairing the damage.

"She was adopted by the tribe when she was young. They're her family. If you don't need me I should ride out there and get her husband." Sully let go of Shadow's hand heading for the door. "Don't worry I'll be back before you finish." And with that said he was gone, on his horse and heading for the Cheyenne camp.

Michaela took her time suturing the wound on shadow's thigh. Twice she had to add chloroform to a towel and hold to the woman's nose before continuing her work. She had just finished the final stitch when the door to her clinic opened and as she knew it would be, it was Sully with Cloud Dancing. She had only met the Cheyenne medicine man a handful of times in the last two years but it was enough to call the man her friend. "Cloud Dancing?" Michaela watched him as he moved to Shadow's side. "You're her husband?"

"Yes, I was away with a hunting party. We had just returned when Sully arrived telling me about Shadow being injured." Cloud Dancing kissed Shadows forehead brushing back some of her hair. He could not believe that she had gotten injured while he was gone. He should have stayed with her. Maybe if he had she wouldn't have been injured.

"I'm almost finished tending to her." Michaela whispered setting to work on the wound in Shadow's arm. "Cloud Dancing, she'll be fine."

"I am certain what you say is true because it is you tending to my wife." Cloud Dancing smiled at the Medicine Woman and he was content with knowing that it was her and not someone else.

Michaela made quick work of closing the wound on Shadow's arm. "There, all finished. If you want you can carry her up to one of the rooms so she can sleep off the rest of the chloroform." She watched as Cloud Dancing gently lifted Shadow into his arms being mindful of her wounds. Going to the inner door she opened it and preceded him up the stairs and into the recovery room with doors leading to the balcony.

"This reminds me of how shadow and I first met." Cloud Dancing spoke cradling his wife in his arms while she slept.

"How did you two meet?" Michaela sat down on the other side of the bed facing her friend. In the time that she had known Cloud Dancing she hadn't even think to ask if he was married. He was a few years older than Sully, but his wife looked to be about her age maybe a little older.

"It was night, she was injured, and I took her back to the Cheyenne camp to treat her wounds. She is so strong to withstand such pain." Cloud Dancing kissed the top of his wife's head. "These are not the first injuries she has sustained in her life."

"Really?" Michaela was intrigued.

"Yes, her white father beat her like she was cattle. There are whip marks on her back to prove it." Even now recalling the savage beating she had taken hours before he had come to her that night still put a white hot fire of rage in him heart and the need to make her now deceased father pay for hurting her. "It is why she was adopted by the tribe."

"Dr. Mike, Sully said you was up here and I…."

Michaela looked to the door to see Loren Bray, proprietor of the general store, staring at Shadow lying in Cloud Dancing's arms like he had seen a ghost. "Loren? Did you need my help?" she asked rising from the bed and going to him.

Loren couldn't believe it, it was Dorothy. She was still alive. How could that be? Her father had said that she was dead. He couldn't stay staring at her in the Indian's arms. It was too much for his mind to comprehend. Turning he ignored Dr. Mike and headed back down the stairs to go back to his store.

**THE END:**

A/N: Keep an eye out for my new story NEW BEGINNING.


End file.
